The invention relates to a bearing device for a socket for providing an electrical connection between a towing and a towed vehicle, which bearing device has a base bearing element which can be mounted at the level of the rear bumper on the towing vehicle, and also a bearing element for the socket which is rotatable relative to the base bearing element.